fATE'S lIE
by Octobers-Blessing
Summary: They were praised in the valley as they walked beneath StarClan, treading over historic battles and leaving nothing but peace. Why did it fall apart? When the fate set before you starts to lie, all hope dies. It started with me. Please Read and Review.
1. the clans

**when Fate lies, Hope dies**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._**

_I know, the last thing I need is a new story, but I really couldn't help myself. I can't promise that it'll be updated regularly, as Black Hearts is the main fanfic I'm working on, but I'll try my best to get a chapter or two out as quick as possible.

* * *

_**CurrentClan**

**Leader:** Littlestar - A small she-cat with dark fur and bright green eyes

**Deputy:** Silvermask - A pale silver tom with a darker mask around his blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Larkwing - A golden tabby she-cat with white paws and brown eyes

**Warriors:**** (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Trunklegs - A heavy-set tabby

Apprentice - _Sparrowpaw_

Hawkeye - Ginger tabby with intense blue eyes

Pebblestep - Small smoke-colored tabby she-cat

Dewtongue - Attractive silver tabby with amber eyes

Apprentice - _Maplepaw_

Falcon - A pretty golden tabby with a white under belly

Honeyface – Golden she-cat with sharp blue eyes

**Apprentices:** **(More than six moons old, training to become warriors)**

Maplepaw - Golden brown she-cat with brown eyes

Sparrowpaw - Brown tabby tom with a white under belly

**Elders:**

Crookedear - Dusty brown tom with a torn ear

**StormClan**

**Leader:** Lakestar- A cream colored she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Deputy:** Dreamcloud - A silver-white spotted tabby with golden eyes and large ears

Apprentice - _Bashpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Whispertail - A short-haired ginger she-cat with brown eyes

**Warriors:**

Iceheart - Gray tabby with blue-gray eyes

Streakpelt - Ginger tom with white paws and brown eyes

Addertail - A dark brown tabby with a slender tail

Shrewfoot - A brown tom with darker paws

Darkheart - Black tom with white chest, paw and yellow eyes

Apprentice - _Swiftpaw_

Rosethistle - A white and ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Bluepool - A black she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Bashpaw - Black and white tom with icy blue eyes

Swiftpaw - Gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Queens:**

Orchidsky - Light brown she-cat with green eyes; mate – Addertail

**DawnClan**

**Leader:** Barktongue - Long-haired dirt-colored tabby with dark eyes

**Deputy:** Jayfeather - A pale gray tom with blue eyes and white paws

**Medicine Cat:** Heatherfur - A gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Grasspelt - A long-haired black tom with green eyes

Poppytail - A ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Robinstorm - A ginger she-cat with white paws and a brown tail-tip

Eagleflight - A golden brown tabby with one white paw

**Apprentices:**

Graypaw - A gray tabby tom

**Queens:** Ashwing - A pale gray she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes; mate - Eagleflight

Jasminepaw - A small, pretty she-cat with gentle blue eyes; mate – Graypaw

**DuskClan**

**Leader:** Nightfrost - Small black tom with pale blue eyes

**Deputy:** Forestfur - Brown tabby tom; ex rogue

**Medicine Cat:** Crowface - Gray tom with black paws and amber eyes

Apprentice - _Owlpaw_

**Warriors:**

Bloodrose - Dark ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Blazepelt - Golden brown tom with amber eyes

Goldensun – Golden she-cat with blue eyes

Stoneclaw - White tom with black paws

Eve - Brown she-cat; ex rogue

Apprentice - _Desertpaw_

Rosebrook - Tri-colored ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Smokeleer - Smoky gray tom with paler muzzle

Quicktide - Pale gray she-cat with one darker paw

**Apprentices:**

Desertpaw – Ginger tom with brown eyes

Owlpaw – Black she-cat with large brown eyes

**Other Cats:**

Shadestar - Large black tom with yellow eyes (exiled)


	2. hope within the willow

**Fate's Lie**

_**One.**Hope Within the Willow._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**_He had looked for her at every Gathering. He had hoped to run into her during a patrol. He longed to catch a glimpse of her familiar silver silhouette bowing over Wet Rocks.

"Silvermask."

"Yes?" The silver warrior turned to his former mentor.

"Just wondering if you were paying attention," Hawkeye laughed. "It's not like you to drift off – especially at your first Gathering as deputy."

It wasn't like him to drift off, Hawkeye was right. It was something Dreampaw would do. Of course, she couldn't possibly be a paw anymore…

Hawkeye sighed and left the tom as he started to fantasize over a warrior name good enough to suit the spotted, dreaming she-cat.

"Silvermask?" A familiar voice gasped. A purr escaped the silver-white she-cat as she studied him. Her golden eyes were bright. "Do you remember me?" She wasn't sure he would, considering how ostracized the valley clans were. It took days to spread news of an attack, even longer for news to circulate. Gatherings were the only times cats could converse with those of other clans, unless they were unlucky enough to meet one another on patrol, which was never a place to talk.

How could he _forget_? He nodded stupidly, his eyes looking her over. She stretched her long legs before sitting in front of him. Her large ears twitched, a smile curled over her muzzle. "Dreampaw…"

"I'm Dreamcloud now," She purred proudly.

"Dreamcloud. It suits you. How did you know my name?"

"Goldensun told me," Dreamcloud said, nodding towards the she-cat where the warrior sat by her mate Blazepelt. "How's the clan, _deputy_? Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Silvermask mumbled shyly, lowering his head. "CurrentClan is well. Splinterfoot left large pawsteps to fill, though."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Dreamcloud smiled, looking over her shoulder. Shrewfoot was coming towards her, an unreadable expression on his face. She returned her attention to Silvermask.

"How's StormClan?"

"StormClan's well," Dreamcloud started to say something else, but Shrewfoot brushed past her, his tail lingering on her side. Silvermask didn't notice her shudder of displeasure. "I-I guess I'll see you later. It was nice seeing you again, Silvermask!" She bounded past him to join Shrewfoot as Calmstar started the Gathering. Silvermask shivered as Dreamcloud's fur brushed against his. He hated the thought that he had to sleep alone in his nest while Shrewfoot could curl up next to Dreamcloud…

He shook his head and went deeper into the hollow, leaping up to take the spot for deputies. He greeted each one politely and sat back to listen to the news of the Clans. He glanced down at the cats beneath him, searching the faces for familiar cats. So far he had met Goldensun and Dreamcloud, two friends from moons past. He had yet to see Graypaw. Or Graysomething, he was sure to have become a warrior now.

"…and we have a new deputy also. Silvermask."

With wide eyes, Silvermask looked up, dipping his head before settling back on his haunches. Beside him Jayfeather, the deputy of DawnClan, spoke to Forestfur. "Seems like all the clans have new deputies. I'm amazed Calmstar's held on for so long. It won't be long before another cat'll be sitting up here."

Silvermask nodded in agreement, though not part of the conversation. Forestfur shrugged quietly, not wanting to be heard saying anything against any clan. He wasn't originally a clan cat. There was still some resentment from some of the cats of his clan, especially Bloodrose, who was mates with Shadestar, the former leader of DuskClan.

The silence of the leaders told that the Gathering had ended. Silvermask said his good-byes to the deputies and jumped down, meandering through the cats in the hollow. Honeyface was waiting for him at the top of the hill, her sharp eyes reasonably soft at the sight of her former mentor.

"Hi," Silvermask meowed tiredly as he started down the hill, other CurrentClan cats following them.

"Are you okay?" Honeyface's voice was surprisingly concerned. This daughter of Hawkeye had never seemed so soft. "You look like you could use some sleep."

"Yeah, I guess I'm tired," Silvermask's yawn provided evidence to his statement. "What about you? Meet anyone?"

"No one worth mentioning," Honeyface sniffed. "I can't believe you used to be friends with some of those cats."

"I'm still friends with some of those cats. There's nothing wrong with being friendly."

"Whatever you say," Honeyface murmured, ice making its way into her tone of voice. "What was that cat in DawnClan… Graypaw?"

"He's got a warrior name."

"No, actually he doesn't. He's still an apprentice."

The cool indifference of Honeyface's voice made Silvermask suddenly interested. He stopped walking and turned to her. "How do you know this?"

"I was talking to Swiftpaw, who had talked to Robinstorm… Anyway, Graypaw and Jasminepaw became mates and Jasminepaw's expecting kits. Can you believe? It's disgusting, breaking the warrior code."

Silvermask squinted at her, then started walking again. Back to CurrentClan, back to not knowing. The valley was still peaceful, but everyone was on edge. It was just a matter of time until the silence was shattered and the peace forgotten. And then what? A former rogue was a deputy; a savior of the valley had broken the warrior code, and was still an apprentice… Dreamcloud had a mate. Goldensun had a mate. The past was forgotten. Who would save the clans if war broke out? It seemed as if no one cared.

It was almost as if Honeyface's apathy seeped into his fur and took hold of his mind. He didn't care. He wouldn't care. He'd just go back to camp and allow the cold feeling of not knowing and the fear of a raging war wash over him. Besides, he had saved the valley once before. Wasn't it someone else's turn?

**««««««»»»»»»**

He glared down at his daughter, ignoring the other stillborn entirely. His eyes were narrowed, his lips drawn back to reveal a soft snarl. Jasminepaw drew her tail around her crying kit protectively, glaring back at Graypaw.

"She's ours. No matter how angry you are, you can't disown her."

"She's the reason I'm still an apprentice! She's the reason that everyone looks at me like-"

"Like what?" Jasminepaw spat back. "_You_ broke the warrior code, not her! _You_ loved me. _You_ asked me to be your mate. _We_ made the mistake." Her voice lowered as the kit started to cry louder. "She is our daughter."

Graypaw's anger left him in bits and pieces, but he still could bother to admit that Jasminepaw was right. "And because of me, she'll never be better than crowfood."

"Not always," Jasminepaw ran her tongue over her daughter's gray tabby coat. She looked like her father. "She'll hate us and want to make a name for herself."

"When did you get so wise?" Graypaw asked, settling down beside his mate. Jasminepaw continued to groom her daughter, not answering him right away.

"I guess being stuck in the nursery gave me time to reflect."

"Ah." Graypaw watched his daughter mew quietly as she fed. He flicked his tail along her side, fondness towards his mistake shown in his eyes. "May I name her?"

Jasminepaw eyed her mate before nodding meekly. Graypaw's eyes narrowed to slits as he concentrated, trying his best to think of something acceptable. He didn't want his anger and shame to be taken out on the innocent kit. Her name would be her legacy and he didn't want that to reflect his self-hatred.

"Willowkit."

It was a name that could be taken in any direction, led on by any force, good or evil. For the clan or against it. He hoped he had named her well. He hoped that he could try to give her a future and that she was not plagued by his mistake.

"Willowkit," Graypaw repeated softly, watching his daughter sleep.

* * *

_Okay. I'm done with the first chapter. I'm not sure if I'll make it firstperson… or firstcat. I think I may, and switch the POV every few chapters. Please tell me what you think! _


End file.
